


Old For This

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [80]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aging, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2018, prompt: hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Avatar Korra lives her life to its fullest.But what does it mean when 'fullest' starts to change?





	1. 175 AG

Korra’s business with Tenzin fell away after one look at Ikki. The teen was curled up on the roof of the Air Temple, where the covered walkway met the main house, and just from a glance Korra could tell something was up. 

Korra glanced around, to make sure the coast was clear, then air-blasted herself up to join her. “Hey,” she said softly, clasping the ridge of the walkway roof to steady herself with one hand, and gently touching Ikki’s shoulder with her other. “Ikki… are you okay?” 

Ikki’s normally-bright eyes were red and circled. She shook her head, and croaked, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Korra left her comforting hand in place. “Okay. Sometimes it’s easier, if you do. But only once you’re ready. I’m guessing girl trouble, though?” 

Ikki sniffed, and nodded. 

Korra squeezed her shoulder. “Do I need to go beat somebody up?” 

“No!” she glared. 

Well, joking wasn’t working. And Ikki didn’t want to talk… 

“Say…” Korra said, eyeing the gate out of the courtyard. “It’s been a while since we had an air scooter race, isn’t it?” 

Ikki’s head rose. She blinked away tears. “What?” 

“Air scooters. I know I always beat you guys, but--”

“You cheated.” 

Korra shrugged. “The Avatar State was new and useful. Not my fault you guys couldn’t use it too.” 

Ikki glared. 

“But… I say we have another go, no Avatar State allowed this time. Just to prove I can beat ya.” 

“...why?” 

“Because it’s a beautiful day for it, and I can’t have your generation of airbenders thinking the Avatar is a cheater!”

Ikki frowned. “I don’t--”

“Better not give me too much of a head start!” Korra said, kicking her legs up and bending a sphere of air under her, then careening away along the roof. 

She didn’t look behind her to see if she was being followed--but she saw Ikki’s shadow come off the roof just behind her. 

A nice physical distraction from heartache would do Ikki some good--but she wouldn’t buy it if Korra didn’t put her all into it.

Ikki was right on her tail--a little off balance at first, as she hadn’t done much air scooter racing since her growth spurt had started, but by the time they turned the first corner she’d figured herself out. Korra tucked in tight, her head barely missing a tree as she banked. She dipped her scooter into the dirt to kick up a cloud of it for good measure, and Ikki’s shout proved that it had worked. 

They blasted around the paths and walks of the island, through brush and over ponds. Ikki took the lead near the northern tip, and Korra caught the look of determination on Ikki’s face as she was passed. 

Speeding back along the western coast, they rocketed over a ridge, straight toward a gaggle of air acolytes. Ikki yelped, and pulled away. Korra furrowed her brow and plowed through them, upsetting robes and sending a picnic basket flying. 

“NO FAIR!” Ikki cried, but with an edge of laughter in her voice. 

Korra stuck out her tongue then kicked up more dirt. 

By the time they neared the traditional finish line, the two were neck-in-neck, shouldering each other and laughing and leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. They were so focused on each other, in fact, that they didn’t notice Tenzin and Asami crossing the courtyard, deep in conversation. 

They didn’t miss them, either. 

All four of them plowed across the cobblestones, Korra at least having the presence of mind to toss air cushions under her girlfriend and mentor. They soon came to a stop, blinking up at the sky for a long moment as they processed what had happened. 

Ikki and Korra sat up first, Ikki’s face looking appropriately repentant but her eyes claiming victory as she looked Korra’s way. Asami gave her a questioning smirk, but seemed thrilled at Korra’s playfulness more than annoyed. 

Tenzin took a moment to prop himself up. “Really, Korra,” he sighed. “Aren’t you getting a little old for this?” 

“I hope that never happens,” Asami grinned.  


	2. 182 AG

Asami leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed, as Korra moved through the bedroom, throwing things into her bag. “I won’t be gone long,” Korra said. 

“You have no way to know that.” 

“Asami--”

“You know how these things can go. It’s just one town right now, but soon it could be the whole state--”

“Or the uprising could be resolved before I even get there.” Boots, definitely needed to pack a second pair of boots. 

“And then you’d have to stay and make sure the victors were acting fair.” Asami turned her head away. 

“Asami, we’ve talked about this. It’s not like I  _ want _ to go.” 

“I’m not stopping you.” 

“Then why are you arguing?” 

“I’m not--” Asami heard the tone of her own voice, and cut herself off. 

“Mommy?” a little voice said from the hallway behind her. 

Korra’s heart froze and melted all at once. “Hey, nugget,” Korra said, kneeling down. Asami bit her lip as Mian walked into the room, her little eyes big and worried. “Did we wake you up?” 

“Wha’s going on?” their daughter asked, her eyes locked on the bag. 

Korra clasped Mian’s shoulders, looking down, looking for the words to say. “There’s some people doing some bad things somewhere, and Mommy has to go stop them. We talked about how I might need to do that sometimes, right?” 

Mian nodded. “Mama going too?” 

Korra looked up at Asami, still fuming in the doorway. “No. No, honey, we couldn’t both leave you. Somebody has to stay, and keep you safe.” 

“But…” Mian said, rubbing her eyes, “who’s gonna keep  _ you _ safe, if Mama isn’t there?” 

“Mian--”

“What if you get a nightmare and you need Mama to hug you? What if--”

Korra pulled Mian into a tight, tight hug. She couldn’t argue with her, not when she was so earnest, not when she was saying the same things Asami had been saying. But more than that… Korra needed the comfort, too. She was  _ better _ when Asami was around--and Asami was better with her. Neither could give their best alone, and being apart for even a short while hadn’t happened in so long… 

What if she needed Asami’s help, when she was thousands of miles away? What if something happened to her, and she never came back at all? 

Korra wiped her eyes where Mian couldn’t see, then pushed back to look her in the eyes with a smile. “Mommy’s gonna be fine, Mian. I’ve dealt with much worse bad guys than these.”

“And they hurt you!” she clutched Korra’s hand tight. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Mommy!” 

She wanted to tell her she wouldn’t. Wanted to reassure her she’d be fine. 

But she couldn’t do that. Maybe this was a low-level Avatar crisis, but there was never any way to tell until you were in the thick of it. 

Asami sighed, leaning down with the two of them, running her hand down Mian’s back. “Mian… I don’t want Mommy to go either. I’m scared too. But it’s not because I don’t think she can handle it.” 

“It’s not?” 

Asami shook her head. “It’s because I love her so much. I know she’d move the spirits and the Earth to get back home to us, and I’ve seen her do it, but I don’t want her to have to fight that hard. Mommy is a good fighter, but I wish she didn’t have to fight at all. But that’s because I’m selfish.”

“Asami,” Korra protested. 

Asami took her hand. “Mommy is part of our family, but she’s an important part of the world, too. Sometimes the world will need her, and it’s gonna be hard for us and it’s gonna be scary, but we can no more keep her to ourselves than we could keep the sun in a box.” 

“But why can’t we go with her?” Mian asked. 

Korra blinked, and saw Asami blinking too. Before they’d adopted, they’d agreed that Asami would have to stay home in situations like these--they wouldn’t dare risk making any child an orphan twice over--though Asami had been finding living up to the agreement more difficult than expected. The idea that Mian would volunteer to go with them, though… out of the question, of course, but how to explain it? 

“Because… Mommy is going to be too busy saving the world to help Mama,” Asami said. “You know how I need help in the mornings? You know how I get tired?” 

Mian nodded. “You can’t help it. It’s like my breathing sometimes.” 

“That’s right,” Asami said. “Well, I’m going to need you to help me while Mama Korra is away. Can you do that for me?” 

“I…”  

Korra put her arm around Mian’s waist. “I’d really appreciate it if you did,” she said, quietly. It was the only way to keep her voice from creaking. 

Mian was still pouting, but she nodded. 

Korra kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna miss you while I’m gone.” 

Asami reached her arm around their daughter, to give her shoulder a squeeze. Korra laughed as she realized she was crying. “You’d think I’d be old enough to get away without crying by now.” 

Asami shook her head. She was smiling through her own tears, too. 


	3. 191 AG

“This is insanely dangerous!” Asami shouted over the roar of the motorcycle engine. 

“You can do it!” Korra said, clasping her tight. The bike wasn’t meant to seat two, and the jungle floor was far from ideal conditions. “They can’t go too fast, they don’t want to crack the eggs!” 

“I don’t want to crack my wife!” 

“I--”

“Hold on!” They ramped up a fallen tree, and Korra tensed every muscle in her body as they slammed back into the ground at speed. Her teeth smashed together at the landing--she’d be feeling that, tomorrow. “We could always try to track them later! Chasing them only makes it more likely one of the eggs is damaged!” 

“Letting them get away only makes it more likely the eggs get sold!” Korra ducked her head against Asami’s neck, as much to keep Asami’s hair out of her eyes as anything else. “They can’t be planning to ride out of this jungle, they have to have an airship or something!” 

The jungle suddenly opened up around them, and sure enough, the poachers had transportation waiting. 

Korra hadn’t expected it to be a sky bison. 

Which immediately slapped its tail back, hurling a gale at the two of them. 

It was a good thing Korra was already holding onto Asami so tightly--that made it easy to protect them both in an air cushion as the bike was flung into the air. Korra kicked it away, so they wouldn’t have their legs crushed under it--but plowing into a tree at a few dozen miles per hour didn’t feel great, air cushion or no. 

“I’m good,” Asami groaned, once they came to a stop at the foot of the tree. “Where the heck did they get a sky bison? 

“Guess they poach more than dragon eggs,” Korra growled. 

The two of them staggered back into the clearing as the poachers rushed to stow their ill-gotten cargo above their ill-gotten ride. But they were not being ignored--half a dozen men and women with nets and guns spread out to surround them. 

Asami growled. Korra agreed. “You realize we’re the Sato’s, right? I’m the Avatar? You’re not going to win this fight.” 

“They’re not gonna give up,” Asami said through gritted teeth, brandishing her gauntlet. 

“They never do,” Korra sighed. “It’s getting old.” 


	4. 207 AG

Korra smiled for the cameras, hands on her hips as she posed in front of the cartel leaders she’d just captured. Normally, she’d have escaped as soon as the first police had arrived to formalize the arrest, but the reporters had come alongside… after decades of public life, she’d only come to hate them more and more. “Is this enough pictures?” she asked, her mouth still wide and toothy.

“Can we get one where your smile looks natural?” one of the reporters asked. 

“You look like you’re in pain!” another joked. 

They laughed, and Korra glared. “How about a stern, ‘Don’t do crimes,’ face?” 

“Oh, that’s good!” one of them said, snapping a photo. That seemed to please them. 

Korra kept her expression still, and focused on her breathing. It wasn’t so easy, to pose like she wasn’t favoring one side. “Can we wrap this up? My son’s in town and I’d like to get home. 

“Hey… that’s a great angle!” one of the reporters said. “Could you pose while you take off?” 

“Uh…” Korra eyed her glider staff. “Unfortunately not. One of the wings tore when I landed,” she lied. Then, in a stroke of genius, she turned to the nearest cop who wasn’t immediately occupied. “Hey, I don’t suppose you’d mind giving me a ride?” 

The cop blinked. “Uh… no, I guess not. When would you like to leave?” 

Korra made a show of frowning at her belly. “Now? I’m starving.” That earned a laugh from the reporters. 

“How about you let me take care of that?” Asami said, sauntering onto the crime scene, turning as many heads as she would’ve twenty years ago. 

It was hard not to let out a sigh of relief. “Fancy seeing you here, gorgeous. What brings you to this part of town?” 

“Oh,” Asami said, pretending to check her nails while actually giving Korra a once-over, “just cruising around, looking for somebody who can show a lady a good time.” 

“That so? Well, I’ve had a busy day, but I think I’m up to the challenge.” 

Asami purred, and about half the reporters were rolling their eyes as they took pictures. Korra and Asami’s romantic antics weren’t as good copy as they’d once been, but certain segments of the public never tired of them. Still, most of the reporters finally shifted their focus to the crime scene itself, allowing Korra and her wife to make a quiet retreat. 

They walked to the car, hand in hand, and as Korra opened the passenger door, she whispered, “Are we clear?” 

Asami flipped her hair, taking the opportunity to glance behind them. “Nobody’s looking.”  

Korra hopped up off of one leg, up onto the seat, swinging herself in with her hands, hissing as she pulled her other leg in. 

“How bad is it?” Asami asked, closing the door behind her. 

“I’ll be needing a long soak,” Korra said, strain in her voice as she kept her face smooth. 

“Did you take any hits?” 

Korra shook her head. “No. Not today, at least. A few bad landings, and a few decades of other fights… I’m getting too old for this shit. Let’s just get home.” 

Asami walked around the car, sexy and nonchalant for anyone who might be watching. She peeled out toward their apartment, and anyone who’d been watching would just chuckle at their urgency. Korra and Asami, just a couple of middle-aged teenagers. 

It was a pleasant thing to believe. 


	5. 222AG

The moment was a calm one, for the fact that the whole world was changing around her. 

Korra was at home, on her own bed, her wife holding her hand as their son’s burning palms hovered over her legs. There weren’t many firebending healers in the world, and Zinny was one of the best. 

That pride couldn’t distract from reality: she’d taken a fall in a fight. Not even a major fight, not even against a big gang. Just a couple of muggers. 

She’d taken a fall, and she hadn’t gotten back up. 

“The bone is healing well,” Zinny said, as if it were the best he could come up with. 

“Still hurts like hell,” Korra said. 

Asami squeezed her hand. “Are you okay?” 

Korra shrugged. “Maybe I can walk around with a badass limp, now?” 

Asami gave her a stern look. 

Korra sighed. 

“Mom,” Zin said, extinguishing his hands. “I know you’ve been putting this off for years. And those White Lotus teams you trained, they’ve been picking up the slack.” 

“Zinny,” Asami started, but Korra waved her off. 

“I want to hear it,” Korra said. “I… probably need to hear it.”

Zinny sat on the bed beside her. “You’re nearly seventy, mom. You couldn’t keep fighting every fight forever. Even Toph retired to the swamp.” 

“Nobody ever heard from her after Kiki was born,” Korra said. “As far as we know, she’s still out there, scowling at catfish gators.” 

Asami snorted. Korra smiled--whatever sort of day she was having, making Asami laugh made it better. 

Zinny chuckled, but continued. “The world has shown you a lot of deference, and you’ve earned it. More than earned it. Nobody was out there, questioning if you were still up to the task. But they will be now. And even if the media and governments don’t, there’ll be plenty of bad actors that do. They’ll hear the Avatar is weak, and decide it’s the time to strike.” 

“I’m not out for the count yet!” Korra protested.  

“Maybe not…” Asami said, “But… maybe you should spend some more time on the bench?” 

“Asami!” 

“We’ve been dancing around the media for the last few years. Orchestrating things so you’ve looked stronger than you are. Korra… you’re amazing and you always will be, but you’ve taken a beating for the world for  _ decades _ . That’s a lot of physical debt to build up… and the interest is due.” 

“...it’s tax time at work, isn’t it?” 

“That was a perfectly valid metaphor!” 

Korra stuck out her tongue. 

“Moms?” Zin asked. 

They chuckled, and Asami even blushed a little, but they turned back toward him. 

Zinny clasped Korra’s free hand. “There’s plenty of other people who will fight the fight, day to day. You’ve built a great team, the both of you have. The Air Nation, the White Lotus… let them handle things. If you keep trying to fight as you always have, before long you’ll have more than a limp to worry about.” 

“You’re still the Avatar,” Asami said. “You always will be. We’ve talked about this… or around it, at least. Maybe now, this is a chance to spend more time being just Korra?” 

She shook her head. “I… I want to. I want to do that. But I can’t just ignore my duty to the world.” 

“The world has a duty to you, too,” Zinny said firmly. “Will getting your hip shattered in a fight help anyone?” 

“Zin!” 

“Write more books!” He said. “Give bending lessons! Travel the world. Spend some time together. Mom… you know more than anyone that you aren’t invincible. If you get yourself killed… If you get yourself killed, the world will get a new Avatar, but we won’t get a new Korra. Mian and I, my nieces and nephews, Asami… we just want to have you around as long as we can.” 

Korra’s lips trembled. She opened her arms to pull Zinny in. “I’ll take it easy,” she promised. “I’ll take it easy.” 


	6. 231 AG

Korra sat in the wheelchair, staring into the mirror. 

This had been a long time coming. The last time she’d walked without a cane. The last time she’d taken stairs. The last bending lesson she’d given. The last time she’d even pretended to fight. Gone and gone, spiralling down, back into the seat Zaheer had put her in, all those lifetimes ago. 

Zaheer was dead. Katara, who had healed her, was dead. Tenzin, whose cane she’d been using, he was dead too. All her enemies and mentors, the elders who shaped her life, they were gone, and now, she was on her way out. 

Korra looked in the mirror. Was this all she had ahead of her?  

Asami appeared behind her. Her hair grey, but still perfect, framing her bespectacled face. She looked at Korra in the mirror, too, but her smile held all the fondness it had from the moment they’d started dating. 

“I guess I should thank you,” Korra said. 

“What for?” Asami asked, stepping behind her and pulling over a chair. Asami might be more fit than Korra now, but kneeling didn’t come easily, and getting up was even worse. 

“Early anniversary present,” Korra said, touching the arm of her chair. “My own private Satomobile.” 

Asami leaned over, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder. “I wish I could do better for you.” 

Korra scolded herself. None of this was Asami’s fault! And the electric chair would let her have some independence. She could still stand for a little while, enough to get things off of shelves… “Sorry. I just… I wanted our fiftieth to be…”

“You never wanted to be in a damned chair again,” Asami said. 

Korra nodded. “I just… I know that, this time, I’m never getting out of it again.” 

“Maybe not,” Asami said. “But you’re still Korra. I still love you, more and more.” 

“I love you too,” Korra said, her throat tight. 

Asami was there--that was worth living for, at least. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Asami asked, still looking at Korra’s reflection. 

“I’m surprised you have any left, after all this time.” 

Asami smiled. “You’re my hero.” 

“Hero?” 

Asami nodded. “Not just because I love you, not just because you’re the Avatar. You’re so brave, and so strong… you never stop fighting, never stop thinking of how you could be doing more, be doing better.” 

“Better,” Korra repeated, looking at her weak, aching legs. “How much ‘better’ can I be doing now?” 

“You tell me,” Asami said. “So you can’t fight anymore, so what? The Avatar is more to the world than bending. You still have your voice.” 

“That’s good. I haven’t told you that I love you enough yet.” 

Asami chuckled. “I know how hard this is for you. How terrified you’ve always been about… about this. But I know you still have fight in you. You’ve got a few more battles to win, yet.” 

Korra kissed her head. “With you here with me, I just might manage it.” 

Asami smiled, and the world seemed brighter. 

“And hey, can I tell you a secret back?” 

“Sure,” Asami said. 

“I’m my hero, too.” 

Asami snorted. “I’m not sure that’s how it works!” 

“Well, it does,” Korra said, locking eyes with Asami in the mirror again. “At least, when I get to see myself through your eyes. If I can inspire you, still, I must be pretty great.” 

Asami nuzzled in tight. “Well, I’m glad I could help.” 

Korra kissed her hand, and took in the sight of the happy couple in the mirror who still had years before them. “I’m glad I could be here,” she said lightly. “I’m glad.” 


End file.
